


12:00

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Church girl Jinsoul, F/F, Smut of course duh, Ummm tiny bit of degrading, Yves is Yves, have fun, just a little, like little little, not really angst here, surprising right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: A simple story about good girl Jinsoul being deeply intrigued by cocky, and charming Yves. It’s simple. Yves loves to turn good girls inside out.





	12:00

**Author's Note:**

> It’s simple. Cliché. Jinsoul is a church girl. Yves is your average fuckboy, yayy. It’s messy, and not angst wise. Just a mess. Jinsoul is a mess. As always. 
> 
> There’s some slight degrading here. It isn’t much though. So shouldn’t be too bad. Have fun :)

For about 10 years now, Jinsoul and her family had lived outside of the busy city. Her parents were very… stuck in their ways. They preferred to be away from the busy civilization. Staying away from manufactured buildings and such. It was all Jinsoul knew really. Despite her parents selfish, judging ways, Jinsoul was still so carefree. Of course she obeyed them, but she was younger, and grew up in a different time period.

She was exposed to different things. Different… lifestyles. Different languages, different races. Much better than her parents. But she still loved them, despite their blatant ignorance at times. 

Jinsoul was able to get her license about 3 years ago, but her parents wouldn’t allow it. Her father was afraid she’d go out and about. When she wasn’t tending to the farm, she was taking care of her sick mother. Her _vile_ sick mother who she still loved dearly. Every monday, she sent her daughter to the market in the town just about 15 minutes from their home. 

Jinsoul would usually bring home pastries, or fresh fruit. The man at the market always recognized her. But how could anyone not? She was gorgeous. She always had a smile on her face, she was always so kind to everyone. Just her mere presence could set the mood right. 

“I’ve already got your groceries ready.” He smiled, grabbing a bag from behind him. The fruits being freshly washed and ready for her. 

“Oh thank you!” She smiled brightly, handing him the money. “I hope today doesn’t get too busy..” 

“I hope so too. I’m getting too old for all of this.” The man said, jokingly holding his back. 

“You’re only getting younger.” She smiled, and he chuckled.

“That’s a funny way of thinking about it. Safe travels Jinsoul.” 

And as she backed up, waving at him, smile still on her face, she bumped into someone. Making them drop whatever was in their hand, the sound of glass breaking echoing throughout the store. “Oh!” Jinsoul said, jumping from the loud noise. The person was just a little taller than her, and she was wearing all black for the most part. 

She turned around, her face instantly changing once she saw who bumped her. Was she looking at an angel? “I’m really sorry. I can talk to the manager and let him know it was a mistake so you don’t get charged for that.” Jinsoul apologized quickly, her eyes darting between the girl and the mess on the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it.” The girl waved off. “It was a mistake..” She moved aside, watching as an employee quickly moved to clean the mess. She grabbed another jar, smiling at the girl with dark hair. 

“Let me pay for it.” Jinsoul said, making the girl stop in her tracks again. She was really persistent huh? She turned around, walking dangerously close to Jinsoul and holding the jar up between them. 

“Fine. Because you insist.” She handed it to her, and if Jinsoul wasn’t so oblivious, she would see that the other girl was blatantly checking her out. “I would _really_ appreciate if you bought this for me.” 

Jinsoul grabbed the jar, their hands touching briefly. She never felt a hand that soft in her life, nor did a simple brush of someone else’s hand make her feel so euphoric. She actually had to blink a few times to snap out of the daze she was just put in, following the girl that smelled so sweet. 

And somehow, she looked stunning even from behind. Maybe it was the way her skirt flowed, and the way her hips curved perfectly. She stood slightly behind the girl as she bought the item for her. She ignored the way the other girl was staring at her as she paid, smiling to herself as her eyes slowly lowered down Jinsoul’s body. “Here.” She said, handing her a bag. 

They both walked out of the store, the sun beaming down onto them. It was a pain in the ass, but it made Jinsoul look amazing. So she couldn’t complain too much. 

“Thank you….—“ 

“Jinsoul.” She introduced, smiling at the girl and shaking her hand. And she was sure she felt the other girl brush her thumb over the back of her hand. She doesn’t know why she didn’t pull away, but her eyes were just so warm as she eyed Jinsoul.

“Sooyoung. Nice to meet you.” She gently let go of her hand, and Jinsoul felt as if her hand was on fire. But only in the place Sooyoung touched. 

“Thank you Jinsoul. For buying me this.” She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the other girl. Sooyoung had no shame in her sexuality after all. If she thought a girl was hot, she wasn’t going to hold back on that. And Jinsoul was _very_ hot. Even with the simple skirt and white long sleeve she wore. 

“It’s no problem. It’ll give me good karma, a blessing if you may say.” She smiled brightly. And Sooyoung visibly cringed at her words. Retreating slowly. 

“Oh great. A bible thumper.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry?” Jinsoul questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Nothing… nothing. Thanks again— for buying me this.” She shook her head. “I’m sure I’ll see you again? Since you’re a regular here and all.” 

“If the universe wants that. Yes!” She smiled. “I will see you again. But if not— it was very nice meeting you Ms. Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung shook her head. “Don’t go bumping into other people, Ms. Jinsoul.” She replied sarcastically. 

Jinsoul smiled at that, and then she was on her way. Sooyoung had nearly forgotten about the encounter with the dark haired girl by the time she got home. But Jinsoul found herself thinking about her pretty smile the entire walk back. She found herself randomly smiling when she remembered the way Sooyoung’s cheeks rose every time she showed her cute teeth. 

She enjoyed meeting new people. Especially nice people. Like Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was _far_ from nice. 

“What took you so long?” Her mother asked the moment her daughter stepped into the house. 

“Just a small mishap.” She explained, walking to the kitchen.

She cut up some of the fruit, and put it in a bowl for her mother to eat. When she got to the living room where her mother sat, she handed her the bowl gently. But her mother looked her up and down, not even hiding her distaste. “Why are you wearing that?”

“This skirt?” Jinsoul questioned.

“Yes. It looks slutty. Is that why you took so long? Probably were meeting up with some boy.” She scolded, leaving Jinsoul flustered. She was technically grown, and yet her mother still policed her on what she wore. It bothered her if Jinsoul’s skin wasn’t covered from head to toe. 

“I-I wasn’t meeting up with a boy. I told you that something came up.” She said truthfully, but her mother didn’t believe it. She just rolled her eyes. 

“Your father picked some potatoes. Peel them so I can use them for dinner later. And after that come back for this bowl.” She directed, and Jinsoul nodded.

Her mother was very demanding. She ignored it though. Her mother was sick and maybe she didn’t mean to direct her anger towards Jinsoul. After she peeled potatoes like her mother asked, she went back for the bowl, cleaning it. “The next time I see you, please have that skirt _off_.” She rolled her eyes, and Jinsoul looked down at the skirt that was barely above her knees. 

“Okay.” She simply said, going up to her room. When dinner time came around, she wasn’t wearing the skirt. Instead, she wore a pair of sweats to make her mother feel better. She really didn’t feel like hearing her unnecessary scrutiny. 

They prayed together before digging in. “God bless you. Amen.” They said in unison, grabbing their utensils and eating. Jinsoul gladly spoke to her parents, despite the shady judgement from her mother at times. When she finished, she was off to bed. And just before she closed her eyes, she remembered her encounter earlier. She was confused as to why she couldn’t get this girl out of her head.

She was doing fine before. But it just crept up on her again. She fell asleep, with a smile on her face. The next morning, she was up early for work. A small bakery just 10 minutes from her place. She really hated living in the middle of nowhere. But her mother told her to be grateful she even has a roof over her head.

_ “You’re blessed to even have a bed to sleep in. Not many people have that. You should Thank God you even have a roof over your head.”_ The words repeated in her head. She smiled brightly when she got to the bakery. Her friend already clocked in for her shift.

“Took you long enough.” Jungeun said, watching as her friend walked by. 

“Well— I do have to walk here.” Jinsoul replied, despite her friend being shady towards her.

“Shit man… your parents haven’t gotten you a fucking car yet?” She laughed. 

“That won’t ever happen. And stop cursing please..” She asked nicely.

“Okay. How about a bike Mary Poppins?” She teased. “At least own that. This walking shit is really not the wave.” 

“You have a sailor mouth don’t you?” 

“A little bit.” 

Jinsoul laughed. “I’ll pray for you.” 

“Pray that I get a fucking girlfriend or something. Or that I get enough money here to move out of this ghost town.” 

Jinsoul purposely ignored the girlfriend part of her friends’ sentence. It isn’t that she was against it necessarily, but it wasn’t something that was really… normal to her. She accepted it though. It wasn’t her lifestyle. She tried her hardest not to judge. It was so hard though, especially being stuck around people who saw and spoke on everything they deemed wrong with the world. 

“I’ll just pray that you stop cursing and find some guidance.” 

“Gee thanks. Clock in so we can get this shit out of the way.” She rolled her eyes, leaning on the counter. It was really slow that day, the two girls mainly just sitting at tables as they waited around for customers.

“See— fucking ghost town. I can’t wait to leave this place.” 

Whenever Jungeun spoke about leaving, Jinsoul felt herself become a little sad. The two of them have known each other for only a year now. But it wasn’t many people that she became friends with. Jungeun was basically her only close friend. She was also saddened, because she couldn’t see herself leaving this place for a really long time. Especially with her mom being sick and all. 

She refused to see a doctor. Saying that God would heal her, and Jinsoul had tons of faith. But even she could see she needed something much more than that. But her mother was stubborn, and she certainly wasn’t going to listen to Jinsoul. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the woman hated her. 

“How’s that stepmom of yours?” 

“Same as always.” Jinsoul answered nonchalantly. “Nagging.” 

“I’m never coming back over to your place. Not after last time. It was like fucking bible study boot camp up in there.” She said, shaking her head. “Not to mention the goats that feel the need to ‘neigh’ all fucking night. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“I grew up around it.”

“I can tell! Trust me..” 

“Am I really that obnoxious?” Jinsoul questioned, and Jungeun laughed.

“You _can_ be.” She said truthfully, standing up the moment she saw a customer walking towards the front doors. “Let’s pretend we actually like being here.”

“I don’t mind being here.” 

“Of course you don’t Jinsoul… of course you don’t.” She wanted to add onto that, but they had a customer. She also didn’t feel the need to drill into Jinsoul like she wanted to at times. But she was sure the girl liked being anywhere at this point. As long as she wasn’t stuck in that dungeon of a home. Jungeun could just feel her skin crawl when she was there.

The mocking crosses on the walls, the god and jesus portraits that mocked her. She could practically feel herself about to burst into flames. As if the house itself knew that she was some sort of abomination. Not to mention the fucking _goats_. She felt herself getting angry about it all over again. But she kept her composure, smiling gently at the customer as they placed their order. 

Once their shift was over, they parted ways. “Get home safely.” Jungeun said to her, giving a quick hug. 

“You too.” She said to her friend, walking the opposite way. She took her time walking home, just admiring the sound of the busy streets before she strayed off onto the dirt roads. 

When she got home, her mother was lying on the couch. “Could you make me some tea?” She asked the girl, just seconds after she stepped inside. 

“Sure.” Jinsoul smiled gently, just until she was out of sight. When she returned with the tea, she sat on the sofa beside her. 

Her mother seemed to be watching some show. The only tv in the house and it was completely hogged by her mother at all times. She sat down for a few moments, wanting to keep her mother company since her dad wasn’t home from work yet. She wasn’t too interested in what was on the screen. Not until one of the female actors reminded her of _someone_. 

Someone that she thought she had completely forgotten about. But was obviously still treading at the back of her mind, waiting for a perfect opportunity to just simply remind her. 

“What are you smiling about?” She heard suddenly, making her eyes snap in the direction of the voice.

“What?” 

“What are you so smiley about?” She questioned again, and Jinsoul had to keep her composure. She was thinking about someone. And not even in a loving way. Just.. remembering them. She hoped they’d meet again. So she could say hi and bye under different circumstances. The chances were low though. She went to the market once a week. 

Which meant there was a small chance Sooyoung would show up there the same day as her. Let alone the same time. She _really_ hoped fate would be on her side.

Sooyoung smiled slightly at the girl who was in front of her, not really a full smile, like the one she gave Jinsoul. She heard a knock on the door, and the girl in front of her scrambled to fix her clothes. Opening the door and sliding out of the bathroom. Sooyoung stepped out moments later, buttoning her pants and fixing her shirt.

“Seriously? Sex on your break?” Seolhyun questioned. 

“It’s a nice boost to get me through the rest of this shift..” She replied, walking beside the taller girl. “Besides— you never give me a chance. So I have to find other people.” 

“And it’ll still never happen. So keep dreaming.” She put her hand on the shorter girl’s face, pushing her away. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, going back to the counter to take over. Sooyoung was a bartender at a very popular nightclub in the city. She’d been working there for 2 years now. 

Many people knew her. _Especially_ the ones she would hook up with. It was hard not to. Attractive girls came to this place all of the time. She knows she shouldn’t be such a horny animal. But she couldn’t help herself. 

It was pretty late when she got home that night. So she kicked off her shoes and shirt, and plopped into bed. The cold blankets welcoming her as she passed out for the night. When she woke up, hair messy, and half dressed, she laughed. Work must’ve been really long last night. She ended up taking a hot shower and making herself breakfast as her hair dried. 

“I’ll be over later. Stop begging already.” Sooyoung sighed, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. 

“Hyejoo— you seriously need a job. Why do you call me every time a new game releases? Why can’t you call your other sister?” She frowned. 

“Okay. Since you said I’m your favorite. I’ll come right after I finish eating.” She smiled. “Okay. Bye.” 

It was weird how the universe worked. How it worked so hard to keep these two individuals, slightly in each other’s minds. Even if it was just for a moment. When Sooyoung looked up at the screen, watching the singer in the music video with dark hair, eyes round and pretty, it instantly reminded her of the girl she met last week. 

She smiled just by thinking of her smile. She wondered if her day was going well. She wondered if Jinsoul thought of her at some point too. Probably not. She was sure her face was stuck in some bible or something. Thinking about another girl would be the last thing on her mind. But she couldn’t help but wonder. 

Like she sort of promised… she went to see her sister at their parents' house. The second she stepped inside she was being hugged by the girl who was slowly growing taller than her. “Okay… enough.” She said, feeling the girl squeezing the life out of her. 

Hyejoo dropped her back down to her feet, smiling brightly at her. Yeah, she definitely wanted money, because this girl hardly smiled at her older sister. “Have you eaten or have you been gaming all day?” Sooyoung asked her, and she noticed the change in her eyes. “And don’t lie.” 

“I haven’t eaten.” She admitted and Sooyoung shook her head.

“Well— if you want money then you need to eat first.” 

“Seriously? You’ll give me the money for it?” 

“Mhm.” Sooyoung nodded, and Hyejoo darted to the kitchen. Just as she did, Sooyoung’s mother came down the stairs. 

“Sooyoung..” She smiled softly, walking over to give her daughter a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I’d stop by. Hyejoo also wanted something.” 

“A game I assume.” And when Sooyoung nodded to confirm that assumption she laughed. “Don’t worry. She loves you very much.”

“I can’t tell.” Sooyoung replied. “Feels like I’m being used honestly.” Her mother pinched her cheeks and smile.

“She talks about you all the time. Trust me. You’re not being used.. Hyejoo just— expresses herself differently.” 

“Well.. I suppose you’re right about that.” She sighed. 

She stayed over her parents' place for a little while longer, enjoying the lunch her mother prepared before heading out. “You’ll stop by the church tomorrow right?” Her mother asked, and although Sooyoung wanted to outright say no, she smiled forcefully. 

“Right. Goodnight mom.” She kissed her cheek, and went on her way. 

_Fate._

It had to be. Sooyoung wasn’t visiting the market today. Instead she was on her way home, she had a shift later that night. So she wanted to get some rest knowing she had to be up early tomorrow. But as she was driving she passed a girl who looked awfully familiar. She looked in her rearview once she got a little further, realizing it was _indeed_ the girl, that randomly plagued her thoughts. She pulled over, stepping out of the car and leaning against it. She waited for Jinsoul to come closer, the girl holding a bag and looking down at her feet.

She seemed to be fiddling with something, and the closer she got, Sooyoung could see that it was a gold cross necklace. She stepped in front of the girl, making Jinsoul bump into her. The shorter girl jumped away quickly, and she was about to apologize frantically until she noticed who it was. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going.” She teased playfully, but Jinsoul didn’t seem to catch onto the playful tone.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll make sure to pay attention next time.” 

Sooyoung laughed, checking the girl out as usual. “I’m just messing.. market run again?” She questioned, eyeing the bag that was on her arm. Jinsoul nodded, her pretty eyes looking into the bag. 

“Where are you heading now?” 

“Home.” She simply answered. 

“Is it far from here? I could give you a ride…” Sooyoung insisted, her hands in her back pockets as she smirked at the other girl. 

“Uh no.” She lied. “Not very.. it’s— about 10 minutes away.” 

“And probably about 5 or less if you let me drive you home.” Sooyoung said persistently, and usually Jinsoul would be able to put up a fight. But the way Sooyoung was staring at her, it was really hard to say no. Actually, it was hard to say pretty much anything. 

“Come on— I don’t bite.” Sooyoung smiled. “Unless you’re into that.” She added quietly, and Jinsoul slightly heard it. But she didn’t know if her brain was just playing tricks on her, or if she _really_ did just hear those words leave Sooyoung’s mouth. 

“Pardon?” 

“You want a ride home or what?” Sooyoung asked, opening the door for her. And Jinsoul nodded quickly before hopping in. She gave directions as they went along. Purposely avoiding any other topic that wasn’t about where they were heading. Sooyoung’s perfume was intoxicatingly strong. It smelled amazing, but she was afraid she’d suffocate. She had to keep her eyes trained on the road in front of her. She was scared that if she looked anywhere else, her eyes would just land on the attractive girl beside her.

“I’m not going to kill you or anything. You can stop holding onto that cross so tightly.” Sooyoung said, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye. 

Jinsoul hadn’t even realized she was holding onto it so tightly. The gold chain resting at her fingertips as the wind blew in her hair. She was sure she wasn’t holding it because she thought that. 

Sooyoung leaned her arm on the window, her hand resting in her hair as she drove with one hand on the wheel. 

The further they drove, the more Sooyoung realized they were slowly leaving the city. “Okay— now I should be fucking worried.” She said, and Jinsoul had to hold back her urge to tell the other girl to not curse. “Are you bringing me back to your little church girl cult to sacrifice me or something?” 

“What? No! I-I live around… here.” 

“Around here? This ghost town?” She questioned, and Jinsoul nodded. And even she didn’t really like it here. She asked Sooyoung to pull over, just a mile before her place. She was afraid that her parents would be angry at her for arriving in a car. Especially with a stranger. 

“There is… nothing here.” Sooyoung said, watching as the girl hopped out. “Should I be worried?”

Jinsoul smiled softly. “Don’t worry. My house isn’t too far from here. Thank you Sooyoung.” She mumbled, and Sooyoung felt her heart racing for some reason. 

“No— thank you, for not sacrificing me.” 

“Do you know anything about the bible?” The girl asked, looking through the window on the passenger side. 

“Unfortunately…” She sighed. “I guess I’ll see you… whenever.” 

“If the universe wants that.” She smiled. “Goodbye Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung just raised her eyebrows at the girl. “Right. Goodbye Jinsoul.” She started the car again, and Jinsoul was grateful that she made a turn back to the city. 

Even at dinner, Jinsoul thought about the other girl. It was scary, how much she thought about her. She tried to convince herself that it was maybe because she barely had any interaction with other people. So she was excited. It was someone new. Yeah. That had to be the reason. Right? 

Not because Sooyoung was dangerously attractive, and such a smooth talker. No. Definitely the other reason. 

Work was long, just as Sooyoung expected. She got off around 5 and was home by 6. She showered and went to bed, knowing she had to be up within the next 2 to 3 hours. When her alarm went off, she honestly considered just telling her mom she wasn’t coming. But she knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it. So she sucked it up, putting on a white blouse with some jeans. And attempting to do her makeup to cover the dark circles around her eyes.

It only did so much though. So she still looked tired no matter what. Why her family had service on weekdays? She never understood. She hated it. Being up this early on a weekday shouldn’t be allowed. It shouldn’t be allowed for any day actually. When she got there, she was greeted by a few of the women that came often. 

Her mother noticed her tired appearance. “Oh honey. You don’t have to stay for the whole service. We just haven’t seen you here in awhile..” She assured, pinching the girl’s cheeks. Sooyoung slowly moved away, not really a big fan of the whole babying thing. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, knowing that she was definitely leaving in an hour. She needed her sleep. She walked towards the front of the church where the stage was, and where her father was standing. 

“Sooyoung? It’s so nice to see you here again.” Her father smiled. He was the pastor of this church. He had been a local member of it for a while now, and just recently was put as a pastor. Sooyoung remembers attending this church when she was younger, as she got older, she stopped coming. 

Her parents knew about her sexuality, and they still accepted her no matter what. The first year or so, was bumpy, and awkward. But things eventually got better. They still preferred she’d attend church sometimes. But why today? And why so fucking early? 

“You look tired.” He pointed out.

“I got off of work about 4 hours ago.” She said tiredly.

“Ah… still working.. _there_.” He said, trying not to show his disapproval.

“Yes. Still working at a strip club.” She said, and his eyes widened at her choice of words inside of church.

_”Sooyoung.”_ He warned, and the girl apologized quickly. “All is well. Could you greet our guests as they arrive for morning service?” 

“Dad..” Sooyoung whined. “Make Hyejoo do it.” She groaned, and he smiled.

“Hyejoo always does it. I’m sure the members would be happy to see you again.” He smiled, and she sighed deeply, moving back towards the church entrance. 

She sat in the back row as they arrived, giving a tired smile and watching as they walked down the aisle. The early comers were usually the people that wanted to be front and center for service. It drove her crazy. How could people be so lively and enthusiastic this early in the morning? It made her sick. 

“Sooyoung?” She heard a voice call, and she lifted her head as she felt herself dozing off. “It’s been so long!” The girl said cheerily, smiling brightly and waiting for Sooyoung to stand up. She immediately gave her a hug, holding the taller girl tightly.

“It has been a while. How are you Jiwoo?” 

“Hmm— great! I’ve been attending service more often. Definitely lifting my spirits.” She smiled, and Sooyoung tried her best to pretend to care. “I haven’t seen you much though. Too grown for church now?” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “No I just have a life of my own now.” She said, sitting back down. “It was nice seeing you again, Jiwoo.” 

The girl seemed flustered by Sooyoung’s response, so she quickly walked off, moving to the front. 

“Hey big little sister.” Hyejoo said, sitting beside the girl. “Having fun doing my job?” She teased, and Sooyoung playfully shoved her.

“I hate it. I don’t miss this one bit.” She admitted. “All these people. So phony, and… unrealistically excited.” 

“You’re starting to sound like me.” Hyejoo pointed out. 

Sooyoung didn’t respond, instead waiting for more people to arrive. She dozed off once again when she heard a woman’s voice, immediately jumping from her seat. The woman looked startled, especially because Sooyoung’s appearance was a little unkempt. She froze in her spot when she noticed who else was accompanying the woman. It was Jinsoul, and she was holding her mother close. 

Sooyoung couldn’t even speak. She wasn’t sure if it was because Jinsoul was just that stunning, or if it was because Jinsoul was attending service at her parent’s church. 

And Jinsoul honestly didn’t understand why she had butterflies in her stomach the longer she looked at Sooyoung. She looked exhausted. And she honestly wished she could talk to her, but she knew her mother would question it. Sooyoung took in the appearance of the woman. She looked frail and sick, and for a moment, she was going to offer more help. But a man brushed past her and stood by her side instead.

Must’ve been her husband. She watched them walk to the front, realizing the church was nearly filled now. She still hadn’t taken her eyes off of Jinsoul, and she felt her heart stop when the girl threw her a quick glance over her shoulder. She gave a weak smile, waving and Jinsoul gave a subtle smile. Not wanting to be too obvious. “Someone has a crush—“ Hyejoo poked, and Sooyoung looked at her in disgust. 

“I’m a grown woman. I don’t get crushes.” She defended.

“Okay, so you like her.” Hyejoo said annoyingly.

“I barely know her.” 

“Know her enough to actually smile at her though.” 

“I was being generous.” Sooyoung defended again, hearing Hyejoo laugh at her irritation. She sat down in the back with her sister, and they watched as service began. Sooyoung knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes open, and thankfully she was in the back so it wasn’t too obvious she was sleeping. Hyejoo just sat and listened to her father speaking up on the podium. 

“And I’d like for everyone to give a warm welcome— to my daughter Sooyoung!” He said happily, and everyone in the church began clapping as Hyejoo felt her heart drop. She quickly nudged her sister, waking the poor girl from her sleep. 

“Dad just called you out.” Hyejoo warned, smiling and clapping along with the others. Sooyoung quickly stood up, trying to pretend she wasn’t just completely knocked out. As she walked down the aisle to the front, she smiled awkwardly. Jinsoul could hardly keep her eyes off of her, nor could she keep herself calm when she started speaking. Her voice was very nice and she was sure if Sooyoung just sat up there, singing the abc’s, she’d be satisfied. 

Why she was so infatuated with Sooyoung? She honestly didn’t know. But she was sure it needed to stop, whatever it was. 

“Sooyoung had been out of the state for quite some time and she recently came back.” He announced. “I’m blessed to have a healthy, beautiful, caring daughter. Not only one, but two.” Sooyoung was sure she could just die from embarrassment now. 

Hyejoo purposely lowered herself in her seat when she heard her father say that. Sooyoung awkwardly smiled and waved. She hated this. But she kept her composure, despite her dying urge to run through those double doors and leave. Jinsoul nearly laughed to herself as she saw the panic in the girl’s eyes. 

She just nodded and slowly removed herself from his grasp. She smiled and stepped off the stage, leaving to the back as he continued with service. Yeah, she honestly didn’t think she could come here again. She heard the doors open as she waited in the area just before you go inside for service. 

“What was that all about?” She heard a familiar voice ask, and Sooyoung instantly turned around to see Jinsoul standing there. Black hair over her shoulders and a white dress that went all the way down to her feet. 

“I… don’t even want to talk about it.” She said truthfully. 

“So— this is your church?” Jinsoul asked her, walking over to the girl who just looked ahead of herself. 

“My parents. Not mine. I hate it here.” She admitted. And Jinsoul felt a little sad at her words.

“But it’s a place of worship. What could you possibly hate about it?” 

She nearly backed up when she saw the way Sooyoung glared at her. And when she was pushed up against the wall, she felt her knees go weak. Sooyoung was staring at her so intensely. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or not. It was so hard to tell when her eyes were traveling down to look at her pink lips. “I don’t expect you to understand..” She whispered, her warm breath hitting Jinsoul’s face.

She swallowed hard as she felt Sooyoung pressed up against her. Apart of her wanting to move because she was so afraid they’d get caught, and also because… this was just wrong. But she was also frozen on the spot. The way Sooyoung shamelessly checked her out, really shouldn’t have made her feel the way she did right now. “But you and I are _very_ different.” She finished her sentence.

“H-How so?” Jinsoul questioned, and she was sure she was seeing things when that look in Sooyoung’s eyes changed.

“Just trust me on that one.” She said, backing away slowly and fixing Jinsoul’s hair for her. “Maybe one day— I can show you.” She smirked, leaving without another word.

Jinsoul just stood up against the wall, completely frozen in her spot, cheeks embarrassingly hot. It took her a moment to get herself together again. 

She tried her best to focus for the rest of service after that. But it was nearly impossible. The only thing keeping her in check was the weird glances her mother gave her. After service, Sooyoung was long gone. But her parents happily greeted her and her parents. The pastor giving a small prayer to her sick mother. She just watched, holding her hand as a cross was formed on her forehead with holy water. 

“Amen.” She heard him say, completely zoning out for half of what was happening. All she could think about was Sooyoung, and how terrifyingly close she was to her. How good she smelled, and how pretty she looked even up close. The way she could literally feel the heat radiating from her body. 

And after a while, it became hard to ignore the uncomfortable wetness down below as she sat in her parents minivan. Her mind replaying that moment with Sooyoung over and over again, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. She felt filthy, and the moment she got home she showered. Not only to scrub and wash away the memory of Sooyoung pressed up against her, but to wash away the sin that she nearly committed today. 

She scrubbed so hard her skin turned red. Her face slowly going from disgust to satisfaction. She felt.. better. Cleaner. And thankfully, dinner was ready by the time she finished. She said her prayers before climbing into bed.

“God... bless us with a good night’s sleep. Forgive us for the things _we_ did today that did not honor you. Thank you for loving us so much and that you know us through and through. Bless our family and thank you for all that you do. Amen.” She said silently to herself, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

She was sure whatever happened yesterday, was a mistake. And she was _sure_, it would never happen again. 

Jinsoul was very thankful for the amount of time in between each meeting with Sooyoung. She was sure if she saw her everyday… she wouldn’t be able to ignore her slick ways. She saw Sooyoung at the market that day, the girl smirking and blatantly checking her out whenever they crossed paths. Leaving Jinsoul flustered as she made her way down the aisles. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone speak to her. But not just anyone. It was Sooyoung. “Excuse me..” Sooyoung said politely, watching as Jinsoul nearly dropped the glass jar in her hand. 

“Jumpy today huh?” She teased. “You come here a lot… where can I find some protein shakes?” Although she honestly didn’t care about the shakes at all. She didn’t even drink them. She just needed a chance to talk to Jinsoul. Knowing the power she had over her. Or… so it seemed. 

She would crack through that good girl image. She just had to keep trying. And the way she had Jinsoul right now, she was sure it wouldn’t take much more. Jinsoul quickly gestured for her to follow, stepping out of the aisle and pointing in another direction of the store. “That’s… usually where I see them.” She explained.

“And now you’re shy too?” The taller girl pointed out. “You seem to be talkative any other time I see you.” And Jinsoul tensed up. Was she really that obvious? 

Sooyoung smiled, her eyes trailing down to the other girl’s chest. She noticed her shirt had buttons, all of them done up to her neck. She chuckled, reaching over and undoing the first two. And she nearly laughed at the gasp that left Jinsoul’s lips, leaving her embarrassingly red. “It’s hot today. Loosen up.” She smiled, before walking off and leaving the shorter girl alone. 

It took her a moment to snap back to reality, looking down at the unbuttoned top, blushing at the white bra she wore. She quickly buttoned them again, clearing her throat and continuing her task. She completely forgot what she was here for, scolding herself for not just the fact that she forgot to make a list. But the fact she allowed Sooyoung to distract her so easily. 

What was it about that silky voice and bold eyes that made Jinsoul feel so… tiny? She felt like she lost all sense of control whenever she was even within the same vicinity as the other girl. She was sure she couldn’t take this much longer. Whatever this was, it needed to stop. And it did, for a while. She started going to the market a little earlier than her usual time, Sooyoung missing her by an hour or two. 

So Jinsoul was either dead, or avoiding her. And she found out which one it was when she voluntarily showed up at her parents church. Attending service for the hell of it. The entire time, her eyes burning holes in the back of Jinsoul’s head. In the middle of service, Sooyoung spotted the black haired girl making her way in her direction, not even realizing Sooyoung was there.

She smiled to herself when Jinsoul passed by her row, slowly standing up and excusing herself. Jinsoul made her way to the bathroom, not too far from the main hall. A family bathroom that most attendees preferred to use. It was cleaner, and had more space. Maybe it was the music that made her undetectable, or the carpet that muffled the sound of her heels. 

Just as Jinsoul slowly shut the door, a hand was placed on it. Pushing it open and making the girl jump back in fear. “Hi Jinsoul.” The girl smiled, shutting the door behind them. 

“S-Sooyoung—“ She said shakily, the glare Sooyoung was giving her made her weak in the knees. Sooyoung didn’t move another inch, just stood against the door, eyeing the girl closely. Taking in her bare legs and slowly rising up to the skirt she wore, her head tilting as she took in the cute yet attractive attire. 

“I’ve been with a lot of girls. So I’m pretty sure when someone is avoiding me.” She simply said, and Jinsoul went mute. “I’m usually avoided because— I love good girls. And they usually love me, even though they don’t really want to.” She said cockily, her arms crossed. And Jinsoul felt her breath get caught in her throat when Sooyoung moved closer.

“So tell me… Jinsoul.” She said, using a finger to move a simple strand of black hair from her face. Her fingertips soft as they slowly traced Jinsoul’s bottom lip. “Do you like me?” Her voice was dangerously low, and Jinsoul felt her legs shaking at this point. Sooyoung was so close to her. And her heart screamed at her not to do it, but her mind said something different. All she could think about was that encounter with Sooyoung, not once, but twice.

She was sure she’d feel upset to tell such a lie if she denied it. There was no denying it. No matter how hard she tried. “Time is ticking…” Sooyoung pointed out, reminding her that her absence would be realized soon. 

But Jinsoul was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something. _Anything._ But she couldn’t, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to say. She was just… stuck, waiting for Sooyoung’s next move. 

“Okay.” Sooyoung simply said, backing away and giving Jinsoul a chance to finally breathe. “I’ll go back then. Maybe I misunderstood—“

“No. No please— don’t go.” She begged pathetically, and Sooyoung stopped in her tracks, smiling to herself before turning around. 

“Is that begging that I hear?” Sooyoung questioned, seeing Jinsoul’s cheeks become a rosy color. She was ashamed, and fuck this felt so wrong. “You don’t talk much now… but that’ll change sooner or later.” Sooyoung said, just before pressing her body against Jinsoul’s. This time, she didn’t hold back, she pressed her lips against Jinsoul’s tempting ones. Loving how sloppy the kiss was because of her inexperience. 

She caught on quickly though, following Sooyoung’s lead as she pinned her hands against the wall. Kissing her harshly, biting, sucking, giving her no time to breathe. Sooyoung was so keen on completely ruining her, and Jinsoul didn’t plan on stopping her. Although she knew she should have. She removed her hands from Jinsoul’s, instead trailing them down her body and in between her legs. 

Sooyoung thanked the heavens that she was wearing a skirt. The doe eyed look Jinsoul gave her, turning her on more than it should have. She was adorable, needy and completely in on it all. Or so it seemed. A small gasp leaving her when Sooyoung pressed against her clothed center. 

“W-Wait—“ Jinsoul said, making Sooyoung stop completely, waiting for her next words. “This is wrong..” 

“If it’s wrong— why do I feel how wet you are for me right now?” She mumbled against her lips. “But if you want me to stop, I can. Just tell me. If not, shut the fuck up and let me do what I do best yeah?” 

Jinsoul nodded almost uncontrollably, feeling Sooyoung slide her panties to the side as she kissed her once again. She had never felt something like this before, it was almost too much for her. Sooyoung’s fingers moved against her, all while she kissed Jinsoul passionately, confusing the poor girl as she didn’t know what sensation to focus on. Sooyoung’s soft, perfect lips, or the fingers moving in a tight circle in between her legs right now. 

Sooyoung moved her lips down to Jinsoul’s neck, the girl confused on where to put her hands, but eventually just resting them on Sooyoung’s back. She closed her eyes tightly as she focused on the pleasure she was receiving, and she hated how turned on she was, knowing where they were. Knowing what they were doing. Knowing there were people in this building who would probably burn them at the stake, if they knew what was going on right now. But they didn’t, and that ignited something deep inside of her.

The sounds that left her lips were timid, almost as if she was unsure of them. “It’s okay— you can make noises. It just means I’m making you feel good.” Sooyoung reassured, kissing her cheek gently. And once she was given permission, she shakily let out a moan, feeling something building up inside of her rapidly. And Sooyoung was aware of it. 

Seeing how her eyebrows contorted as she tried to focus on what Sooyoung assume would be her first orgasm. But just as she was about to let go, chasing that feeling that left her mind blank, Sooyoung stopped completely. Removing her hands and licking her fingers clean. “Look at you— all red, and turned on… in _church_.” Sooyoung teased, watching as Jinsoul breathed in and out heavily. 

“Maybe next time you can get what you want so badly.” She said. “So maybe you’ll think twice about avoiding me.” Sooyoung added, before opening the door and leaving Jinsoul a complete mess in the bathroom. She smirked to herself as she returned to the main hall, service still going on as her sister sat quietly. 

Jinsoul almost wanted to cry. She was so frustrated. How could Sooyoung do that to her? She was angry, but mostly embarrassed. She had become desperate, and she showed Sooyoung that side of her. Now, she was practically at her fucking beck and call. Now Sooyoung knew she wanted her, knew she _needed_ her, and that made her feel sick. 

She quickly fixed her hair, and makeup, wiping at the slight lipstick smudge. And she tried so hard to ignore the cold wetness in between her legs, especially as she walked, feeling the cloth sticking to her uncomfortably. And Sooyoung had to hold in her laugh as she watched Jinsoul awkwardly walk down the aisle like a newborn deer. 

“What’s up with that chick?” Hyejoo asked, noticing the older girl as well. Sooyoung smiled to herself.

“I have _no_ idea.” 

The rest of the day was torturous for Jinsoul. All she could think about was Sooyoung. It made her feel so disgusting. Especially because she loved _every_ second of it. The only part she hated was the fact she didn’t get to finish. She had never been touched down there, not even from herself. The feeling was so foreign but she was so eager to feel it again. 

Her mind was blank as she lay in bed that night, clutching onto her pillow tightly after her nightly prayer. She tried to ignore the thoughts that plagued her mind, but all she could think about was that damn girl. Her soft lips leaving hot kisses along her neck. She scolded herself. This was so unlike her. 

But while Sooyoung completely ruined the other girl’s thoughts, she was completely content behind the bar. Serving drinks to those that wanted something, her black crop top on and her hair straight down her back. She was perfect eye candy, and she received many tips for it. Sooyoung was aware of her looks. She was aware of how persuasive she was. How she could simply have someone wrapped around her finger with a simple look and a few words, whispered softly into their ear. 

So why was she so hooked on this girl? Jinsoul. She didn’t know what it was that kept bringing her back to the dark haired girl. Even with strippers dancing in front of her. All she could think about was the other girl. She even laughed to herself when she remembered how she left her hanging. “Poor girl.” She mumbled to herself, handing the guy at the bar a cold beer. 

And Jinsoul couldn't take it anymore. It was annoying how badly she wanted this. How badly she wanted Sooyoung, another girl, to _touch_ her. It was so wrong. But it felt so good to touch herself as she thought about Sooyoung. She had never done it before, and she also didn’t realize how vocal she was about it. Either she didn’t care, or the pleasure was just too much for her to concentrate on anything else. 

Because the second she was close, again, her door was opened, freezing her in her spot. Thankfully the lights were off, so she quickly slipped her hand from her pants. Her heart beating out of her chest, and her heavy breathing being stifled. “What’s going on Jinsoul?” Her father questioned.

“N-Nothing. Why?” She questioned, her panties rubbing against her center uncomfortably. She wanted to just go into a ball and hide, because of how turned on she was right now. 

“I heard noises coming from your room. Were you having a nightmare? Did you pray?” 

“I did pray. Sorry. I did have a nightmare… I don’t remember much from it though.” She lied, and he walked over to give her a hug.

But Jinsoul didn’t hug back, completely stuck as her father pulled her in close. “God. If you really loved me. You’d make this man leave.” She thought to herself, smiling gently when he pulled away.

“Goodnight Jinsoul. God is with you. _Always_.” He said to her, making the girl nearly melt in her position. That last part was completely unnecessary. It took her a moment to get back into her groove, but when she did, she bit down on her arm. Knowing that she couldn’t make another sound, even though it was so hard not to. It felt so good, and she was unbelievably wet. She absolutely hated it. She hated Sooyoung.

This was her fault. 

And for the first time, Jinsoul had an orgasm. Her teeth sinking into her skin so hard she whimpered at the pain. She couldn’t describe the feeling of it. But it felt so good. Why hadn’t she done this before? Oh right, she knew why. It felt so good to finally have her release, after not being edged once. But twice. 

She removed her hand from her pants, breathing heavily. Suddenly becoming flustered at what had just happened, coming to her senses again, she got up to pray once more. But it was pointless, she was in too deep now. Far too deep. 

So deep, that she thought about Sooyoung, even as she worked. “Everything okay?” Jungeun asked, standing beside her at the register. 

Jinsoul blinked and turned to the shorter girl, seeing a look of concern on her face. “Me? Oh yeah. I’m great, thanks.”

Jungeun gave an awkward smile. Mainly, because Jinsoul had been staring into space and smiling for the past hour. Only snapping out of it when a customer came. “You sure? You seem to be daydreaming a lot today….” She pointed out, making Jinsoul giggle. If only she knew what Jinsoul was daydreaming about. 

“I’m just really well rested today.” She smiled brightly. “Stop worrying so much.” 

“I’m not worried. You’re just being weird.” Jungeun replied, moving away from her slightly. But when Jinsoul didn’t reply to that either, she just shook her head. The older girl just smiling and giggling to herself. 

She was so desperate, she willingly looked for Sooyoung when she arrived for service that week. But the girl was nowhere to be found. Throughout service, she anxiously looked towards the back, hoping it would be Sooyoung who came through those doors. But it seemed she wouldn’t be arriving today. Jinsoul wasn’t even sure why she wanted Sooyoung to be there. 

It wasn’t like she was going to act on anything. Especially with her parents here beside her, watching her every move. She must’ve zoned out when the church doors closed, indicating someone either arrived or left. So when she looked up a few moments later, she was shocked to see Sooyoung staring back at her. A devilish smirk on her face. And fuck, she looked so good. 

Sooyoung put 2 fingers, and tilted her head towards the door. Jinsoul got the message. Loud and clear. She constantly checked the clock on the wall of the church, her leg bouncing anxiously as she waited for it to hit 12. When she turned around again, Sooyoung was already gone. “I-I have to use the restroom… my stomach is feeling a little off today.” Jinsoul lied.

“Okay honey.” Her father smiled, focusing back on the pastor speaking. Her legs wobbled as she walked to the back. Her heartbeat so strong she could hear it ringing in her ears as she got closer and closer to the bathroom. The second she turned the knob, the door was yanked open, and she was pulled inside.

“I knew you’d come running back— they always do.” She whispered against her lips, kissing her softly at first. It felt like a dream, Sooyoung’s lips against hers. Her tongue making it’s way past pink lips, receiving a pleasure filled moan from Jinsoul.

It was all too much, and it was like her brain wasn’t processing any of it. Sooyoung was unreal. “Cute skirt. Did you wear that so I could fuck you better?” 

“Sooyoung… we’re in church.” Jinsoul scolded, but it only made her sound like an idiot.

“And yet here you are… about to get fucked by me. In _church_.” Sooyoung shot back quickly. “You can’t be the moral police right now. Especially when you’re this wet already.” She smirked, her hand finding its way into Jinsoul’s panties.

“Please don’t leave me like last time.” Jinsoul pleaded. “I promise I’ll be good.” 

“Good? How exactly will you do that?”

“I-I’ll take whatever you give me. Just please…” She begged pathetically, and for a moment, she almost regretted it. A look in Sooyoung's eyes scaring her. 

“Whatever I give eh? I’ll make you regret saying that princess.” 

And Jinsoul moaned at the name she was given. She hated this. She hated it so much. Because she was desperate, and needy. And she was extremely wet. Embarrassingly so at this point. It was even worse because she was sure it just fueled Sooyoung even more. “I was going to ask if you were a virgin. But it’s pretty obvious you are.” 

“Hey…” Jinsoul pouted, immediately shutting up when she felt a finger teasing her entrance. 

“This might hurt for a second. But it gets better. Trust me.” Sooyoung assured, pressing her lips against Jinsoul’s as she collected some of her wetness and pushed her finger inside of the girl. Moaning against Jinsoul’s lips at how tight she was. 

But surprisingly, it didn’t hurt Jinsoul. She was perfectly okay, and she couldn’t hold in her moans as Sooyoung moved her finger in and out of her. “Oh—“ She moaned out, her nails digging into the fabric of Sooyoung’s white shirt. 

Sooyoung let her make noise, knowing it’d be covered by the thick walls and the loud music in the main hall. But she knew they didn’t have much time left, so she picked up the pace. She roughly removed Jinsoul’s panties, pushing two fingers in this time. While her other hand worked against her clit, and her lips found her neck. 

Jinsoul didn’t think she’d have the strength to keep standing at this point. Especially with the feeling building up inside of her the faster Sooyoung moved her fingers. “Sooyoung… I—“

“Gonna cum?” She asked, and Jinsoul nodded her head quickly. Her eyes closed tightly as she bit down onto her lip. 

“Okay. Ask me if you can cum first…” Sooyoung said, and Jinsoul’s eyes snapped open. Afraid she wouldn’t even be able to speak at this point.

“A-Ask?” She questioned.

“Sooyoung… can I cum?” She said, and then looked back into Jinsoul’s eyes. “See? Easy… now ask.” 

And Jinsoul was just about to, but Sooyoung curled her fingers up, pushing deeper inside of the girl. “I—“ 

“You better ask me. Because if you cum without permission, you’ll regret it.” She warned, and Jinsoul moaned out at the threat.

“P-Please— Sooyoung let me cum. Please?” 

Sooyoung smiled. “Ah.. look at the pretty church girl, begging to cum on my fingers. You should be ashamed… but you’re not. You love this. Feels good to be bad sometimes doesn’t it?” 

And Jinsoul was coming undone, completely falling into Sooyoung’s arms as her legs turned to jelly. She held onto her as best as she could. Feeling Sooyoung help her through the orgasm that left her stunned for a few minutes. 

Sooyoung kissed her forehead and then backed away. “I already know you don’t have a phone. So, when are you free?” 

“Free? Um… tomorrow, after like 7pm. Why?” 

“What time do your parents sleep?” 

“Pretty early. But usually around 9pm since I get home a little late on Wednesday’s.” She informed, and Sooyoung smiled.

“12 midnight. I’ll be there. Tomorrow. Don’t forget it.” She smiled, kissing Jinsoul one last time. She was pleased with her current appearance, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and hair messy. 

Jinsoul wasn’t sure how to go about having someone over. But if her parents were asleep, it shouldn’t be that bad. Especially if she just stayed in her room. She couldn’t believe she was even allowing this. Even allowing it to get _this_ far. What has become of her? 

Having sex in a church bathroom? She didn’t know if she was more disgusted by the fact she allowed it, or by the fact that she enjoyed it. A lot. And she wanted more. 

She anxiously waited for service to be over. Thanking the pastor for a wonderful service, although she wasn’t even paying attention to it. She awkwardly sat at the dinner table. The reality of what happened weighing down on her. She didn’t understand why she was bothered by it. Except she did… understand. It was wrong. So, so wrong. 

But it felt so right. 

That was something she couldn’t deny. It felt so good, and she couldn’t believe she had gone so long without this feeling. She showered once again, this time, scrubbing her body lightly. And then rested at the side of her bed, hands folded as she prayed quietly to herself. 

“God, I ask you to help me now remember, confess, and renounce all of my sexual sins.” She felt her heart beating.

“You promised that if we confess our sins, that you are faithful and will forgive us for our sins and cleanse us from all unrighteousness. I am asking you to cleanse me of my sexual sins now. To cleanse my body, my soul, and spirit, cleanse my heart and mind and will. Cleanse the wrong I have done today… Amen…” She said to herself, kissing her cross necklace before getting into bed. 

She woke up the next morning with a lighter heart. Maybe her prayer worked. She walked into work, bright and happy. Brighter than usual. Or maybe she just looked bright beside her gloomy friend. 

“Oh don’t tell me you have a boyfriend…” Jungeun scoffed, seeing a smile on Jinsoul’s face as they cleaned the tables for closing.

“No…. no boyfriend.” She confessed.

“So what is it that has you this happy?! Are you finally getting out of this shit hole? Because I’m right behind you. I know you have room for me.” Jungeun said desperately.

“I’m just… happy.” She wasn’t lying. She didn’t have a boyfriend. But she knew she was expecting someone later. She was looking forward to it all day. As wrong as it was, and although she wanted to tell Jungeun so badly. She kept her mouth shut. 

“Nobody is just happy. That’s not a real thing.”

“It is a thing. Maybe not to you— but to others.” Jinsoul laughed, moving to the next table.

“I’m your closest friend. Come on. You can tell me anything. Not like I have anyone in this ghost town to gossip to. This is my only source of entertainment.” She pushed further, following Jinsoul around as she cleaned the tables. 

“There is nothing to tell.” She lied again, and Jungeun just kept pushing further. 

“So a boyfriend.” 

“No.”

“You’re moving?” 

“No.” She wished.

“You got fucked?” 

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul became red immediately, feeling a slight wave of anxiety come over her. 

“So you did get fucked!” She laughed. “Come on— who is the lucky guy?! It’s about time!” Jungeun smiled, and she was even more confused when Jinsoul didn’t respond to her. Instead, avoiding eye contact even more than she already was, her cheeks unbelievably red and hot. 

Jungeun still was confused when Jinsoul didn’t reply, but when she looked up at her it clicked. Her mouth dropped completely, following Jinsoul to the backroom as she pointed at her in disbelief. “You got pussy?!” 

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul said again, about to completely shrink into a tiny ball of red embarrassment. 

“Holy shit! I never thought I’d see the day! Who is she?! Tell me everything.” 

“I’m not telling you anything. I didn’t admit to anything either.”

Jungeun laughed even harder now. “Your silence is enough. Trust me.” She smiled even brighter now. “Wow— my little church girl is growing up.” She wiped away her fake tears. 

“You’re unbearable.” Jinsoul rolled her eyes, taking her things from her work locker. 

“And you’re unbelievable. I really thought you were going to disappoint me and tell me about some guy.” 

“Would you support me if I had a boyfriend?” Jinsoul asked as they locked up the store, walking side by side. 

Jungeun thought for a moment as they walked down the sidewalk. The girl pushing her bike beside her. “Honestly? Yeah. But I wouldn’t pretend to like him or give a shit about him.” She admitted.

Jinsoul shook her head. “I suppose that is something…” She looked over at Jungeun’s bike. “I definitely need one of those.” 

“I suggest a car. But this works too.” She smiled, and they walked together until Jinsoul sent her on her way. The air getting colder as the sun went down. Just as she arrived home, her father was helping her mother up the stairs. She seemed to be having a cough attack of some sort, and although Jinsoul worried, she was sent off by her father.

“I didn’t get a chance to. So could you please make sure I locked all the animal gates?” And Jinsoul nodded, stepping outside and walking into the farm. She double checked each lock, although the animals were safely inside of their barns, her father still didn’t want to risk it. Once that was done, she quickly ate dinner and went up to shower.

Even going as far as to shaving. It was pathetic. Once she finished, she checked on her parents, and thankfully, they had fallen asleep. They fell asleep pretty easily, and at times, they were deep sleepers. She hoped it would be that way tonight. 

She fought to stay awake, her body isn't used to this. So she ended up turning on her lamp and just doing a nightly prayer, just in case she fell asleep. She tried to ignore her disappointment when she noticed it had been 15 minutes past midnight. 

“Forgive me… if I have said or done anything that was not honoring to your name or have sought out to do things on my own, rather than relying on you and your wisdom.” She started. 

“Tomorrow will be better. But I ask now… for your forgiveness. Because I am going to disappoint you soon. I believe I will ... but you always forgive… right?” She spoke, feeling a sense of comfort. Until she heard a tap on her window, turning and seeing a girl standing on the flat area outside of her window.

Jinsoul instantly hopped up. Walking over to the window and opening it. Feeling the cold air as Sooyoung stepped inside. “How did you even?”

“I have my ways.” She smirked, kissing Jinsoul’s cheek. “And don’t worry. I made sure to park far down the road. Didn’t make a sound. By the way… were those goats that I heard ...?” She questioned, and Jinsoul almost laughed a little too loud. 

“Yes… there’s a farm behind my house.” 

“I can smell it a mile away.” Sooyoung responded. 

Jinsoul was still stuck on Sooyoung climbing up to her window. Although it would be worse if she were to knock on the front door. “I see you were praying. Asking for forgiveness I bet?”

“How could you possibly know?” 

“Because we were the same once. Except I didn’t deny the fact I liked eating girls out and fucking them.” She removed her jacket.

“You’re quite vulgar…” 

“You haven’t heard anything yet.” Sooyoung said quietly, not wanting to be too loud. “Sorry for being late. I had a shift today.” 

“Apologizing? That’s very out of character for you…” Jinsoul teased, but it backfired.

“I’m apologizing because I know you’re a needy little slut, who has probably been thinking about this all day. Right?” She said so smoothly that it almost didn’t register in Jinsoul’s head. She laughed at the stunned look on her face. “See— you haven’t heard anything quite yet. Take off your clothes.” She demanded, removing her own. 

And for a second, Jinsoul felt shy. But it helped to see Sooyoung undressing as well. “It’s nice to see you outside of those church clothes… although the skirts are really cute.” She complimented, making Jinsoul blush as she stood there naked. But she looked at Sooyoung’s body as well, seeing how perfect she was. 

She felt her mouth water the lower her eyes trailed down, and she began to wonder, how could this be wrong when it just felt so right? Having Sooyoung’s lips on hers shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. Right? But it did, and when her back hit the mattress and Sooyoung rested herself in between Jinsoul’s legs, she was sure this is what she wanted. Why she denied herself of this? She’ll never truly know.

Probably because she was sure she’d get disowned if someone found out. But that’s what made it even better. It was like her dirty little secret, and Sooyoung was all for it. She could keep her good girl image. It was fun knowing she had her like this when she wanted. Fingers moving inside of her, tongue flicking her clit roughly. Jinsoul was so soft, it was almost too good to be true.

Jinsoul was in heaven. It should be a crime to feel so damn good. She felt powerless, even more so when Sooyoung held her legs completely open, fucking into her and sucking at her clit with no mercy. She was sure if she didn’t have a pillow to bite into, she would wake her parents. Thank _God_ for these damn pillows. 

It was unfair how good Sooyoung was at this. And for a moment, Jinsoul felt jealous. Knowing she wasn’t the only one who has felt these fingers inside of her, felt this skillful tongue licking at her hungrily. Felt her soft hands, and felt those damn _perfect_ lips against her skin, igniting a fire in her. She was jealous, extremely jealous. So when she roughly pulled at Sooyoung’s hair, hearing a moan escape her lips from Jinsoul’s aggression. She felt powerful again. She felt like she had some control.

And if Sooyoung was going to fuck her and leave her to the side like everyone else, then she was going to be the one she never forgets. So she pulled her up, bringing their lips together as Sooyoung’s fingers still moved inside of her. Moaning against her lips as she made it known that she wanted her so badly. Grinding her hips down onto her fingers, biting down on her lip and holding her close. 

“I’m going to cum..” She warned, knowing Sooyoung would appreciate it.

“I know Princess… I can feel how tight you are.” She smiled against her lips, watching as Jinsoul’s head fell back and she sexily bit down on her lip. _Praying_ a moan wouldn’t escape past her lips. She so badly wanted Sooyoung to hear. But Jinsoul desperately chasing her orgasm would have to do for now. So Sooyoung moved down, wrapping her lips around Jinsoul’s nipple. Sucking, biting and licking until she felt Jinsoul’s legs shaking, and her fingers soaked. 

“_God_.” She moaned out, and Sooyoung’s eyes snapped in her direction. And if her eyes weren’t shut tight, she would probably see that devilish glint in her eyes. 

But instead, she felt soft fingers pressed against her lips. Pushing past them and landing on her tongue. “Lick them clean. You taste really good… I promise.” Sooyoung mumbled. And Jinsoul did as she was told, eyes wide and sparkly as she wrapped her lips around Sooyoung’s fingers. Eyeing her as she sucked and licked her fingers clean, tasting her sweet release on them. 

And then Sooyoung pulled them back, smiling at her and grabbing her chin. Just to pull her into a deep kiss, and Jinsoul felt herself melt into it. God she felt so dirty. “I have one more thing for you.” Sooyoung smiled, walking over to her bag on the floor. Taking out something silver and walking over to Jinsoul. 

“Give me your hands.” She demanded, and Jinsoul didn’t even hesitate. Making Sooyoung laugh at how pathetic she was, and it made her so unbelievably wet. She was ashamed, and yet she enjoyed it so much. 

She whimpered at the tight cold metal around her wrist, as Sooyoung lifted her arms above her head and locked them around the metal frame. Jinsoul swallowed hard, feeling Sooyoung place soft kisses on her body. Making her way down to where she wanted her most. Her eyes literally rolled back when Sooyoung ran a tongue up her slit. 

Spreading her legs so she could get every inch of the goddess underneath her. 

Jinsoul was a god to Sooyoung. This was who she wanted to pray to, ask for forgiveness for what she planned to do to her. Knowing it would be too much for the inexperienced girl. Especially she when she stiffened her tongue against her most sensitive area, digging her nails into Jinsoul’s thighs. 

Her moans were quiet, as quiet as they could possibly be. And yet, loud enough for Sooyoung to hear. Jinsoul was sure she was done after the first orgasm, and she tapped out at the 3rd. But she was at Sooyoung’s mercy, and so she kept her legs spread, and she came over and over again. To the point her body would jolt roughly from how sensitive she was. She was sure this was her death bed. 

She never knew this would be how she died. Died from feeling too damn good. This was far too much. She couldn’t even touch Sooyoung, she could hardly move. She was stuck here, taking her tongue and fingers until she came 7 times. Her heart was racing too fast, she could barely hear, her ears ringing. 

The uncomfortable wetness between her legs and underneath her. And when she opened her eyes to see Sooyoung, licking her lips and smiling back at her. She was sure she’d faint. She took a moment to breathe, and when she opened her eyes again, Sooyoung was getting dressed.

Jinsoul gave a lazy smile, her legs still shaking every now and then. Sooyoung smiled right back. “You look really good like that.” She complimented, tilting her head slightly to take in the sight of Jinsoul.

“Yeah… It’s starting to hurt a little though…” 

“Oh— is that so?” Sooyoung teased, raising an eyebrow. “Would be a shame if I left you there huh?” 

And Jinsoul’s eyes widened, looking at Sooyoung as she threw her bag over her shoulder. Sooyoung wouldn’t actually leave her here right? No… she couldn’t. Except she was opening the window now. 

“Sooyoung…. don’t.” 

“Thank you for your service Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul wanted to pull at the cuffs, but she knew it would make too much noise. She couldn’t yell either. She was stuck here, begging Sooyoung to not leave her here like this. “Sooyoung please— please take these off of me. Please.” 

“You look adorable like that though. I almost feel bad.”

“You’re a demon.” 

“Are you going to pray me away baby?” Sooyoung pouted, before stepping out onto the roof and waving at her. “Goodnight Jinsoul.” She teased, moving out of view. 

And Jinsoul was sure she was entirely fucked. 5 minutes had passed, and suddenly Sooyoung was back in front of the window. Coming inside and reaching into her pocket. “I was going to stay out there longer to fuck with you. But it’s cold. And I want to go home.” She walked over to the girl, unlocking the cuffs and hearing Jinsoul give a relieved sigh.

She rubbed her wrist, and Sooyoung put the cuffs back into her bag before sitting onto the bed. “Get dressed.” She simply said. But it wasn’t demanding. The tone was a lot nicer. And so Jinsoul got dressed. And she was confused when Sooyoung stood up, tucking a strand of her perfect black hair behind her ear. 

“Get on your knees.” She eyed her, watching as Jinsoul slowly got down on her knees, not breaking eye contact for a second. “And pray.” 

Now Jinsoul was confused. “Pray?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is that some sort of turn on for you?” 

“Seeing you praying as if I didn’t just fuck your brains out?” She bluntly said. “Yes.” 

And even though Jinsoul was being so dirty for her moments before, she could see how shy she was right now. And Sooyoung watched her, and listened carefully. 

“Jesus… I know that I am a sinner and that I cannot save myself, as I am too far in. In every way I have given myself over to sin, may your blood cover my sins and cleanse me of them. May our bond never be broken.” She said quietly.

And they both say in unison. ”In Jesus’ name… _Amen_.” And Sooyoung felt a wave of satisfaction hit her when Jinsoul’s soft innocent eyes looked up at her. 

“Goodnight Jinsoul.” She walked to the window.

“Will I see you again soon?” Jinsoul asked, not even caring how desperate she seemed at this point. 

And Sooyoung gave that annoyingly charming smirk. “If the universe wants that.” She said back sharply, the words hitting Jinsoul like a ton of bricks. Her own words being used against her, and a simple wink thrown her way as Sooyoung safely jumped down. She waved at Jinsoul once she was in view, making her way to her car. 

And when she checked the time, it was already 3am. And she missed Sooyoung already, even though she just left. 

So everyday after that night, she looked forward to seeing Sooyoung. But it seemed she had fallen off the face of the earth. 2 weeks passed, and she hadn’t seen Sooyoung. Not at the market. Not at church. And she didn’t know much else about her to go searching.

She wished she had a phone… or a car. Or just— something. She missed her. And so she prayed everyday for a week, she prayed for Sooyoung to come back to her. When she attended service, she’d always look to the back, checking the clock when it hit 12pm. It had become a habit now. Every single time she just hoped Sooyoung would be there, ready to take her. Make her all hers again. 

_If the universe wants that._

Those words rang in her head. Maybe the universe was finally punishing her for what she had done. The sins she commited. “I’m sorry God. I’m sorry for disappointing you.” She cried. She felt Sooyoung was done with her, and so she promised. “I promise… it won’t happen again. Please lift this curse off of me that has been placed.” And she went to bed, ready for service the next morning. 

Oh how things would take a complete turn. 

Sooyoung showed up to church in all black. The odd one out. She didn’t care. This was technically her church. Who were these people to judge? She sat at the back. As always. Waiting for the girl she had been craving for 3 weeks, to hopefully turn around. 

And when the clock hit 12pm, she saw that perfect little body turn slightly to the back. A look in her eyes that was probably just her ready to be disappointed again. But instead, they were wide, like a deer in headlights. And when Sooyoung tilted her head towards the door, smirking at her, Jinsoul didn’t waste another moment walking out those church doors. And Sooyoung followed shortly after.

“You’re unbelievable.” Hyejoo said to her, and Sooyoung laughed. The moment she stepped outside of those doors she felt lips on hers.

“I know you’re not mine. But don’t leave me like that again.” Jinsoul threatened, pulling her into another kiss. “I prayed everyday for you to come back.” 

“A little dramatic don’t you think?” Sooyoung looked at her, her hands holding her waist tightly.

“You lost the right to call me dramatic when you showed up at my house, at midnight, outside my window like we were in some teenage love movie.” And she felt her heart jump when Sooyoung laughed at that. A genuine laugh, not her usual cocky one.

She looked her up and down. “A dress this time?” 

“I was getting bored with the skirts.” 

“Don’t worry— I like dresses just as much.” She smiled. “Do you think your parents will be mad if I take you out of here and back to my place?” 

Jinsoul thought for a moment. Scrunching her face up playfully as she pretended to be in deep thought. “Definitely. How about you just take me to your car..?” And she winked, seeing Sooyoung become flustered for the first time ever.

“I like that idea.” She smiled, pulling Jinsoul along.

And she had Jinsoul riding her fingers, moaning as loudly as she wanted to in the backseat of her car. Her mouth and tongue all over her perfect chest, while Jinsoul completely ruined her leather seats. But she didn’t care, she was in a trance hearing how loud Jinsoul could get. And when she came on her fingers, rocking her hips slowly against them to ride out her orgasm. She accepted that this was what she wanted. And no amount of praying would change that.

She got cleaned up just in time to sneak back inside before service ended. And just like always, Sooyoung told her. “I’ll be at your place, _12 midnight_ tomorrow.” And Jinsoul nodded eagerly.

At 11:50pm the next day, she was dressed and ready to go, sneaking down her stairs. And at exactly 12 midnight, she spotted Sooyoung walking down the road to her place. She was actually on time. Jinsoul quietly snuck out, running over to her and kissing her. “I hope you’re ready for a long night. I have a lot planned for us.” 

“I’m more than ready.” Jinsoul admitted, and off they went. And as they rode back to Sooyoung’s place, she fiddled with the gold cross necklace around her neck. Before snatching it off completely and putting it into her pocket.

“Rebelling?” 

“No… I just don’t want to feel dirty when we have sex tonight…” She admitted. She was still strong in her faith… she was just more flexible with it noe. 

“Oh trust me. You’re going to feel dirty.” Sooyoung smiled, holding her hand. And Jinsoul definitely felt dirty after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... did I leave you all with a cliffhanger again? Shame. Well, I hope you enjoyed it for the most part. I hope I did well 😊.


End file.
